I Got You (Kristao)
by rayacreal
Summary: Huang Zi Tao memiliki dendam kepada Hanna Wu seorang yang menghancurkan ibunya berniat membalaskan dendam dengan mendekati wufan di saat wufan sedang terpuruk karna istrinya tidak dapat memiliki seorang anak.-Kristao-
1. Chapter 1

Main cast : Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Park Ji Won (Oc)

Other Cast : Zhang Yixing

Kim Jun Myeon

Hanna Wu (Oc)

Genre : T

Author : Wu Zi Hyun

Note : GS

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

**DON'T PLAGIAT**

"wufan… maaf" gadis muda itu memandang namja yang sedang memandang kosong kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan sedih. Hey!bagaimana dia tidak seperti itu dia tidak bahkan orang yang disekitarnya dalam keadaan sedih, istrinya tak dapat memberinya seorang anak, walaupun pernikahan mereka karna sebuah perjodohan tetapi setidaknya seorang anak akan membuatnya senang dengan pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya.

"tidak perlu dipikirkan sayang, pasti tuhan memberikan kalian anak" seorang wanita tua mencoba mencairkan suasana

"jangan memberikan harapan palsu mom, dokter sudah mekatakan ji won tak dapat memiliki anak"

"_**aku berdoa semoga tuhan memberiku kebahagian"**_

**Incheon airport**

Terlihat seorang wanita perawakan manis tubuhnya bak seorang model berjalan di airport, wanita itu membuka kaca matanya memandang sekeliling tempat yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

"_**Hanna Wu bersiaplah menjemput ajalmu "**_

COMING SOON

Maaf kalo summarynya kurang bagus, aku author baru

di review ya, biar aku tau ff ku lumayan lahhh


	2. Chapter 2

"wufan… maaf" gadis muda itu memandang namja yang sedang memandang kosong kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan sedih. Hey!bagaimana dia tidak seperti itu dia! tidak bahkan orang yang disekitarnya dalam keadaan sedih, istrinya tak dapat memberinya seorang anak, walaupun pernikahan mereka karna sebuah perjodohan tetapi setidaknya seorang anak akan membuatnya senang dengan pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya.

"tidak perlu dipikirkan sayang, pasti tuhan memberikan kalian anak" seorang wanita tua mencoba mencairkan suasana

"jangan memberikan harapan palsu mom, dokter sudah mengatakan ji won tak dapat memiliki anak"

"_**aku berdoa semoga tuhan memberiku kebahagian"**_

**Incheon airport**

Terlihat seorang wanita perawakan manis tubuhnya bak seorang model berjalan di airport, wanita itu membuka kaca matanya memandang sekeliling tempat yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

"_**Hanna Wu bersiaplah menjemput ajalmu "**_

Main cast : Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yifan

Park Ji Won/Ji Won Wu (Oc)

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jun Myeon

Hanna Wu (Oc)

Genre : T

Author : Wu Zi Hyun

**Warning : GS, typos bertebaran dimana-mana **

Note : **'….' Kalo kaya gini berarti kalimat atau ucapan dalam hati/batinya.**

"…**.." ini baru yang dikatakan dimulut, mian kalo udah tau hanya mengingatkan. **

_** Tulisan miring flashback atau memori dahulu yang diingat.**_

Park Jiwon/JiWon Wu (istri Wu Yifan)

Zhang Yixing (Pacar Kim Jun Myeon)

Kim Jun Myeon (Kakak sepupu Huang Zi Tao)

Hanna Wu (Ibu Wu Yifan/Kris)

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

**DON'T PLAGIAT**

**AND**

**REVIEW**

**Author Pov**

Tao menyeret kopernya menuju dua orang memegang kertas dengan nama "Huang Zi Tao" yang di angkat tinggi agar terlihat olehnya.

"tao~ah" sapa seorang namja berwajah angel, tao mempercepat langkahnya menubruk tubuhnya yang kecil melepas rindunya karna lama tak bertemu.

"bogoshipo myungie~"

"nado" setelah aksi lepas rindu yang dilakukan kakak beradik itu barulah tao menyadari ada sosok lain di sisi oppanya.

"kenalkan Tao, ini Yixing, Zhang Yixing kekasih Oppa" perempuan berdiample itu membukuk "annyonghaseyo, Yixing imnida"

"kajja kita ngobrolnya di rumah saja"

**Appartement Suho**

**Pukul 16.00 KTS**

"Tao ini berkas yang kau butuhkan, alamat Hanna Wu, profil Wufan dimana dia bekerja dimana dia tinggal, kesukaannya dan lain-lain semua lengkap" suho menyerahkan lembaran profil mengenai Wufan dan Hanna Wu.

"Gomawo Myungie Oppa~ aku menyanyangi"

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan setelah mendapatkan berkas ini"

"mungkin aku akan melamar pekerjaan terlebih dahulu di perusahaanya, bukankan dia sedang membutuhkan sekretaris eoh?"

"tapi menurutku kita buat pertemuan yang kebetulan dulu"

"contohnya unnie" Tao memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung, Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat telinga tao, tak lama wajah tao tersenyum mencurigakan. Tao mulai merogoh kantung celananya menelpon sesorang.

"beri tau dimana keberadaannya sekarang"

#####

"aggashi jika anda tidak dapat membayar makanan anda, tolong temui manager kami, kami tidak menerima alasan anda, kami sudah terlalu sering dengan alasan dompet ketinggilan, hilang atau semacamnya" Tao menggertakan giginya pertanda bahwa ia sedang marah dengan pelayan tersebut, pelayan tersebut menyudutkan Tao dan menuduh Tao berbohong #emang.

"aku tidak berbohong, kau lihat tas belanjaan ini aku mampu membelinya berarti aku mampu membayar makanan di lestoran kalian, aku benar benar kehilahan dompetku" jawab Tao ngotot

"berapa semuanya? biar aku membayarnya" Tao bersmirk ria, tak perlu melihat siapa yang mengajukan diri untuk membayar makanannya, ini memang rencanannya 'aigoo pintar sekali kakak iparku Zhang Yixing, aku mencintaimu dan merestuimu bersama myungie oppaku'. Tao berpura-pura menghadap ke Wufan dengan pandangan bersyukur karna Wufan menolongnya.

"Gomawo, aku benar-benar berterima kasih ehm…..

"Wufan panggil saja Wufan"

"ah Wufan~, Gomawo~ aku Huang Zi Tao~ sekali lagi terima kasih" Tao membungkukan badan pada Wufan tanda dia sangat berterima kasih, dan menampilkan wajah yang polos dan senyum yang menawan, tak lama Tao mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Wufan, melihat wajah dan senyum Tao membuat Wufan gugup, jantungnya berdetak cepat Wufan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Zitao.

"**ne, itu bukan masalah, ehm bagaimana kita minum kopi dulu, tenang saja aku yang bayar"**

'**ini sebuah awal yang bagus, akan ku buat kau semakin tertarik padaku, akan kubuat kau kecanduan atas diriku' Zitao**

**Keesokan harinnya ….**

**Appartement Suho**

**Pukul 08.00 AM KST**

Terdengar bunyi gentingan garpu dan sendok di ruang makan, ruang makan tersebut begitu sunyi tak ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan walaupun dari raut wajah seorang namja jelas ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"berhenti melirikku terus oppa, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" sebal Tao

"bagaimana usaha pendekatan pada Wufan? tadi malam kau pulang jam berapa Tao~ah?" Tanya suho tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya pada makanan yang sedang ia makan.

"hmm, aku mengobrol dengan wufan cukup lama dan ia juga mengantarku pulang, kira kira jam 08.00 malam"

"cepat sekali kalian dekat, jadi kita dapat melangkah kerencana selanjutnya eoh?"

"ne, aku sudah mengajukan lamaran kerjaku, dan besok aku ada wawancara perusahaannya"

Setelah kejadian direstoran, Wufan dan Tao mulai deket, sebelum Wufan mengantar Tao pulang ke apartement suho, Wufan sempat meminta nomer hp Tao, tentu saja Tao tidak akan menolak. Dan karna accident yang direncanakan tersebutpun mereka jadi semakin dekat, Tao dengan gampang lolos seleksi seketaris baru Wufan. #SKIP YA :DD

"Sajangnim ini berkas-berkas yang anda butuhkan"

"jangan terlalu formal Tao~ah, hanya ada kita berdua"

"baiklah gege~, cepat baca berkasnya setelah itu setujui yang menurutmu benar ne~"

Kris tertawa lepas melihat raut wajah lucu tao saat berbicara kekanakan seperti itu.

"aigoo, kau lucu sekali nona huang" goda kris

'tentu saja lucu, cantik, sexy kalo tidak mana mungkin kau sebegitu tertariknya padaku Wufan' jawab Tao dalam hati.

"sudahlah gege~ berhenti mengodaku cepat selsaikan perkerjaanmu, setelah itu kita makan siang, aku benar-benar lapar~ laparrrr sekaliiii~ gege~" manja Tao.

"baiklah tuan putri tunggu ne"

Tao duduk sambil menunggu Wufan mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya, ya walaupun Wufan mengerjakannya tidak kongsen karna ia terus menatap Tao yang sedang serius menatap majalah fashion dan Wufan tak dapat mengalihkan matanya dari tubuh indah tao yang terbalut gaun yang sangat pas pada tubuh Tao.

Tak ingin Tao menunggu lama Wufan segera mengalihkan matanya pada berkas-berkas tersebut, dan beberapa menit kemudian wufan menyelesaikannya tak butuh waktu lama yang memang Wufan terkenal dengan kecerdasannya.

Wufan mendekati Tao yang masih fokus pada majalahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada kuping Tao, "Kajja aku sudah selesai, kau ingin makan bukan?" Wufan berbisik dengan suara paraunya.

"aigoo, Wufan geli" Tao menggeliat

"ayo princess kita makan" Wufan mengulurkan tanganya pada Tao untuk bangun dari duduknya.

"ne gege~ kajja, aku benar-benar lapar~ hehehe"

**Tosokchon**

**Gyeongbokgung Place**

Tosokchon - Gyeongbokgung Place adalah restoran yang menjual samgyetang paling terkenal di Seoul. Ayamnya lembut, ginsaengnya enak, dan kaldunya segar.

"kau akan suka makan disini Tao" Wufan menarik kursi untuk Tao

"terima kasih gege~" berterimakasih karna Wufan memperlakukan Tao dengan baik

"kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya kris tanpa melepas pandanganya pada menu makanan

"apapun yang gege pesankan aku akan memakannya~" jawab Tao sambil memandang wajah Wufan

"kau pintar merayu Nona Huang"

"jo neun, ania" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum polos

"Tao" Wufan memandang Tao tajam penuh ancaman

"Wae?" Tao menampakan wajah yang lebih polos, kris semakin gemas dengan wajah polos Tao dengan tergesa dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao.

"berhenti, atau aku akan memakanmu Nona Huang" ancam Wufan

"benarkah, aigoo aku takut gege~" goda Tao

"kau benar-benar ingin dimakan Nona Huang" Wufan mendekatkan wajahnya pada tao, semakin dekat, oh dikit lagi, hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, Wufan memiringkan kepalanya agar jalur akses mencium Tao akan lebih muda, sedikit lagi ….

**3**

**2**

**1**

_**KRIUKKKK**_

_**KRIUKKKK**_

Wufan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tao, sedikit kesal dalam hati Wufan, umpatan-umpatan keluar dari pikiran Wufan, bunyi yang tak diundang-menyebalkan.

"Mian gege~ Tao lapar hehehe"

Wufan segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan, makan siang mereka dilalui dengan canda, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat bahagia, bahkan Tao sempat terlena dengan alur yang dia ciptakan sendiri sampai …..

"_KAU, KAU SELINGKUH HUANG, KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU HAH?" seorang yeoja menangis sambil memeluk putri kecilnya._

"_tidak sayang, semua adalah fitnah aku benar-benar tidak mencintainya, sungguh, dia mencoba memisahkan kita percayalah sayang" jawab namja tampan mencoba menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya pada istrinya._

"_LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN FOTO INI HUANG JELAS-JELAS INI DIRIMU DAN WANITA ITU, KAU MASIH MAU MENGELAK HAH"yeoja yang memegang seorang anak tersebut melemparkan foto pada wajah namja tampan tersebut._

"_BAHKAN DIFOTO ITU KALIAN TANPA BUSANA, DAN JANGAN LUPAKAN KALIAN DALAM SATU RANJANG HUANG, KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKAN, AKU MEMBENCIMU HUANG"_

"_aku dijebak sayang, kumohon percayalah"_

"_BOHONG, AKU TIDAK MENJEBAK SUAMIMU KAMI MELAKUKANNYA KARNA KAMI SALING MENCINTAI" bela seorang yeoja satu lagi_

"_HANNA WU KUMOHON JANGAN MEMPEKERUH RUMAH TANGGA KU, sayang kumohon…_

"_**kita berpisah saja Huang, kita berpisah saja"**_

"_**ANDEWWWW"**_

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Seketika wajah Tao berubah dingin, tidak dia tidak boleh lupa akan tujuannya, dia tidak boleh terlena, dia tidak boleh lupa bagaimana hidupnya menjadi sulit karna **seseorang**, **seseorang** yang begitu dibencinya penghancur kehidupan orangtuanya, penghancur kebahagiaan masa kecilnya,

**TBC**

**TAO~BAEKHYUN ~ CHANYEOl**

Gimana? Makin aneh kah?

Makasih buat yang review teasernya ya dan juga bakal review lagi#kisssatusatu

Baca ffku yang satunya dong pleassssss,

di review ya, kalo ga review engga aku terusin deh, kalo engga aku delete. #ancampakegolok hehehehe

semoga kalian masih menantikan kelanjutannya.


End file.
